


Pattern

by Dreizehn



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of recently Joe and Sugane followed a very specific pattern every morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Rose/gifts).



> Happy birthday sis, thought it was pretty cute. Beta'ed

Joe returned from a smoke and entered his apartment, Locking his door behind himself. He walked to his room and turned on the lamp next to his bed.

He looked at the blond boy sleeping peacefully on his bed and smiled faintly. This was probably the third time in a row it had happened. Sugane drinking too much, and Joe having to bring him home; it was almost becoming a routine for the two.

Joe glanced at Sugane's phone on his nightstand playing the livestream of Hajime sleeping. How many weeks had passed since that fight that put her in such a condition? The days went by like a blur with the constant worry and guilt over Hajime's health on his mind.

Sugane's phone flashed a warning that the battery was low, so Joe picked it up and plugged it into his charger. He stared at the screen for a few minutes, then turned it off. They would be ending the stream for the night anyway.

Joe started undressing as he headed into his bathroom. He would shower first. Didn't want to get his smoke stench all over his bed, let alone Sugane.

Joe expected Sugane to be awoken by the sound of the shower running, or maybe even the blow dryer, but when he reentered his room, Sugane was still sleeping soundly on his bed almost as if it was his own.

Joe considered sleeping on the couch, but he really did not want to, and he couldn't find it in himself to kick Sugane off the bed either, so he simply cut off the lamp, then sat on the opposite side of him. The bed was big enough to fit them both easily.

Joe slung his arm around Sugane's hip and started to go to sleep. He wondered if Sugane would say something about their position in the morning. He always did, and originally, Joe didn't intentionally sleep with him to get a rise out of him, but he started to really enjoy his reactions.

***

Unsurprisingly, Joe awoke to Sugane facing him, still under his arm, and blushing heavily. Joe grinned, Sugane looked about ready to explode. Joe was amazed that he was capable of making his face so red.

"J-Joe-san-" He was about to protest, that much was obvious. Joe wondered if Sugane was aware of how much he repeated this pattern, or that Joe was doing this intentionally now.

"Good morning," he interrupted. Sugane pouted at him for the interruption. Ah the repetition continued, he was getting curious if Sugane wasn't also doing this on purpose.

He pulled Sugane closer and snuggled against him. Sugane squirmed, but spoke no words of protest. Joe wondered if Sugane enjoyed this as much as he did; it seemed so, if his expression was anything to go by.

"Good morning, Joe-san."

"Slept tight?" Joe asked as he slipped his hand down to his lower back. Sugane twitched in response. Joe expected him to run off; its what he usually would do in this situation.

Much to his surprise however, Sugane stayed and stared at him defiantly. "Not exactly..."

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Joe leaned down and kissed his forehead, a neutral action. "Was it about Hajime?" He asked.

Sugane squeezed his shirt and curled up. "She, will wake up, right?" Sugane asked abruptly. Joe looked down at him and furrowed his brow, then rested his chin on Suganes head.

He wasn't surprised that Sugane was dreaming about Hajime. He too was wrecked by dreams about her at times. All of them were haunted by the aftermath of their actions and choices.

"Ah... That girl won't let something like this kill her, she will be fine. Believe in Hajime, and trust in Utsusu's power." Joe felt like he was speaking those words as much to himself as he was Sugane.

Sugane curled up against him and for awhile didn't say anything, before finally saying, "I... I will." Sugane went quiet again, just lying in Joe's arms. Joe wanted to ask how long he planned on staying there, but it didn't feel right to. "Can...we um, stay like this, for a little bit?"

Joe was a bit taken off guard by the sudden question, but simply smiled and wrapped both of his arms around the smaller man. Sugane's breath was steady and calm. He would have thought he was asleep if he hadn't just spoken.

Joe hugged him closer and looked up at his window. It was still early, so it wouldn't hurt to spare just a little bit of extra time on Sugane.

"Yeah, but just for a little."

Sugane chuckled lightly from the response. Joe wasn't sure what about what he’d said spawned the reaction, but at least he seemed to be in a lighter mood.

"Joe-san...do you like me?"

The question was sudden and unexpected. Joe pulled back and looked at Sugane curiously. His expression displayed only innocent curiosity, which made it even harder for Joe to answer.

I um, don't dislike you," Joe replied hesitantly. It wasn't a lie but it was not the entire truth either. He couldn't say yes, that would sound misleading, and no would just be rude.

"We're cuddling in your bed... You can't expect me to accept that response," Sugane said, he sounded slightly annoyed. Joe could tell that much at least.

Sugane made a good point though. He couldn't simply answer like that in their situation. "...If I said yes?"

"I would want to continue doing this, I guess."

Joe smiled then rolled on top of Sugane and grinned at him. "And if I wanted a kiss?"

"Kiss!?"

"Mm, kiss."

Sugane looked contemplative, which was more than Joe expected. Truthfully, all his teasing had went much farther than he expected, so instead of waiting for a response; Joe leaned down and kissed the corner of his lip.

"I’m joking." Joe then dropped down and hugged him. "I like you, Sugane."

Sugane looked at him pointedly, then smiled. Maybe he would consider the kiss. Maybe.


End file.
